User blog:Zoids Fanatic/OLOCCC
Zoids: Chaotic Century is the first of five Anime series based on the Zoids range of mecha model kits produced by TOMY. Although the first series to be produced for the franchise in Japan, Chaotic Century was the second series to be dubbed and aired in Western nations, following Zoids: New Century Zero. The series runs for 34 half-hour episodes, although the Western version merges this series with its direct sequel, Zoids: Guardian Force. Protagonists Van Flyheight (Freiheit) : Van Flyheight (Van Freiheit in the Japanese version) is a fourteen year old orphan of the previous war between the Helic Republic and the Guylos Empire. His home is in the Wind Colony village, just within the borders of the Helic Republic. Chased into a series of ruins by a bandit, he discovers a pair of stasis capsules. Activating them, he discovers an Organoid, and a young girl with no memory of her past. Van is then forced to confront the bandits, using a Shield Liger revitalized by the Organoid, Zeke. Defeating them, he decides that he will leave home, and travel in an attempt to help the young girl, who comes to be called Fiona, learn about her past. : Van is a bit dense to start with, but is loyal to his companions and has a good heart. His open nature means that many people are attracted to him, and he enjoys a good challenge. During the series, Van pilots a Shield Liger, which is evolved into the superior Blade Liger form halfway through the series. : Van has an older sister, Maria, who is in her late teens. Their father, Major Dan Flyheight, was a pilot with the Republican Army, using a Command Wolf called Zeke. He was killed defending the Wind Colony from an Imperial attack when Van was five. : Voiced by: Daisuke Kishio and Matthew Erikson "Fiona" Elisi Linette (Fine) :The young girl awakened from stasis by Van suffered from severe amnesia from the time she was revived. She was given the name "Fiona" by Van (Fine in the Japanese version) as this was the first word she spoke after being awakened. The pair had been traveling since, in an effort to rediscover her past. : As her memories returned, it is learned that Fiona is actually Elisi Linette, one of the last members of the Ancient Zoidian race. Her driving goal was to discover something known as the 'Zoid Eve', supposedly the source of all Zoids' power. : She is a close companion of Van and Zeke, and it is believed that Van and Fiona become romantically involved during Chaotic Century. Most fans point to the events of Guardian Force as the beginning of this relationship. This serves somewhat as a running gag, with Thomas continuously trying to up-stage Van and win over Fiona (to no avail). During Van's last battle against Raven's Geno Saurer before facing the Death Saurer, Fiona even kisses Van on the lips as encouragement. That seems to be the strongest hint of romance between Van and Fiona in the whole Chaotic Century/Guardian Force timeline. : Voiced by: Makiko Ohmoto and Carol-Anne Day Zeke : Zeke (sometimes spelled "Zeek", Sieg in the Japanese version) is an Organoid, a small Zoid imbued with many powers. Awakened by Van, Zeke is named after the Command Wolf piloted by Van's father, who died during the previous war. : Zeke's primary ability is to fuse himself with another Zoid, increasing its combat potential dramatically. Zeke is able to use this ability to resurrect destroyed Zoids, and to evolve Zoids into more powerful forms, both skills demonstrated on Van's Shield Liger during the series. Dr. D believes Fiona's memories were once sealed in Zeke when she was placed in her capsule. Zeke also has twin rockets on his back allowing him to fly, as shown numerous times throughout the series. Irvine : Irvine is an eighteen year old mercenary, and the 'tough guy' of the series. When he initially meets Van and Fiona, his only thoughts are for capturing and utilizing Van's Organoid companion, Zeke. He loses this desire over time, but occasionally taunts Van with the idea that he still wants to take Zeke off his hands. : Although cold-hearted in appearance, Irvine shows a soft side on more than one occasion. He is a skilled pilot, and a reliable companion of Van and Fiona. Irvine pilots a heavily modified Command Wolf during the series, although he has a chance to pilot multiple Zoids, including a Republic Gojulas. When his Command Wolf is severely damaged, its combat data is transferred to an experimental Zoid, the Lightning Saix : Although Irvine wears an eye patch, he has full use of both eyes. The eye patch is a camera with the ability to zoom in on objects, capture still shots and video, and project two-dimensional images holographically. A compartment within the eye patch usually contains a detonating device used in conjunction with explosive material housed in his heel stache. : Information about Irvine's parents are unknown. He does have a mother figure, whom he rarely sees. He had a younger sister, Helena, who died from Gafkey Karl Fever when they were both young. : Voiced by: Keiji Fujiwara and Mark Gatha Moonbay : A trader, Moonbay first encounters Van and Fiona when their Shield Liger becomes damaged. She is smuggling weapons for the Guylos Empire at the time, but she quickly joins up with the pair, and is a valuable asset to them. : Moonbay is portrayed as being in her late teens, and is considered to be a free-spirited individual, who is not afraid to speak her mind. She is a 'Transporter', using her Gustav to haul cargo for whoever may be offering the highest amount. Although appearing greedy and selfish on the surface, Moonbay is an honourable person, and sticks by Van and Fiona when the going gets tough. She likes to sing, although she rarely stays on key, which Van points out after her first instance of singing. His oppinion doesn't seem to matter, as she sings regularly in the series. : Voiced by: Kumiko Watanabe and Onalea Gilbertson Antagonists Raven :Raven is very similar to Van in personal history. An orphan, his parents were avid Zoid researchers, and were killed when researching the properties of a mysterious red Organoid. Raven was initially taken in by Van's father until he was killed by Gunther Prozen, Regent of the Guylos Empire, during a battle. Raven was adopted by Prozen, and became the man's protégé. Taken under his wing, Raven becomes a skilled marksman and hand-to-hand combatant, but most notably are his prodigious piloting abilities. :During the series, Raven is a superior pilot to Van, although the latter quickly catches up in skill. Raven is extremely anti-social and reserved, and holds a deep dislike of all Zoids (with the possible exception of Shadow), a feeling created from his parents spending much of their time on Zoid research, rather than with him, and was accentuated by the death of his parents by a renegade Organoid. He considers Van to be his rival, and swears not to rest until Van has been killed by his hand. :There is a belief that Raven suffers from post-traumatic stress disorder, a condition related to his parent's death. It is also believed that this is cured during the Guardian Force series. Both are fanon statements, and not canonical. On the other hand, he does appear to go into a prolonged state of shock after the destruction of his Genosaurer, but recovers after facing Van in combat, and being reminded of their rivalry. :Raven pilots a Sabre Tiger, which is later replaced by a prototype Genosaurer. :Voiced by: Mitsuki Saiga and Robert Scott Henrickson Shadow : A black Organoid, Shadow is to Raven as Zeke is to Van. Shadow has the ability to fuse with a Zoid and significantly enhance its potential. Unlike Zeke, Shadow has a pair of wings, and can fly. List of Minor Protagonist Characters ; Dr. D : Goof, nutcase, and self-confessed mad scientist, Doctor D. was once employed by the Republican Army, as a Zoid researcher, but was attempting to create snow when first encountered by Van. He is considered Zi's foremost expert on anything Zoid or Organoid related, and enjoys hanging around with Van and his group. His attitude and demeanor irritate Van, but Doctor D.'s knowledge comes in handy on several occasions. : Doctor D. is voiced by Dave Pettitt, who also provides the 'voices' for Rosso and the Organoids, Zeke and Shadow. ; Rudolph Gerhard Zeppelin III : Second in line for the throne of the Guylos Empire, His Imperial Highness, Crown Prince Rudolph Gerhard Zeppelin III is the grandchild of Emperor Zeppelin, the current ruler of Guylos. : Rudolph is placed into the care of Van by Rosso and Viola, former waste gangers. Van agrees to help return Rudolph to the Guylos Empire capital, Guygalos, and to teach the boy how to pilot a Zoid properly. Although Rudolph's identity is initially kept hidden from Van and his friends, Doctor D. soon reveals the truth about the Crown Prince. : Rudolph is an eager, friendly person, who wishes to be able to emulate Van in piloting skill. Rudolph is quite naive and prefers reasoning over fighting, even with Raven and Prozen. He also deeply cares for the Guylos empire and hates seeing others around him hurt. : Voiced by: Tomoko Ishimura and Elinor Holt Secondary characters : ; Gunther Prozen : The main villain of the series. Regent of the Guylos Empire, and an Admiral in the Guylos military, Gunther Prozen is responsible for many of the events in the series. He is the mentor of Raven, a Zoid pilot with the Royal Regiment, and second in line for the throne of Guylos. Prozen arranges for Prince Rudolph, next in line for the throne, to be kidnapped and assassinated so that he can seize power after Emperor Zeppelin's suspicious death. : Prozen's desire is to be the supreme ruler of Zi. In order to do this, he takes control of the Guylos Empire, and begins research into the Zoid that destroyed the Ancient Zoidian civilization. This Zoid turned to be the Death Saurer, which Prozen eventually revives much later in the series. When Prince Rudolph eventually comes back to Guylos Empire, Prozen tries to use the Death Saurer to take control by force, but it's destroyed by Van's Blade Liger, although Prozen is revealed to have survived in Guardian Force. In the next season, Prozen is replaced by Hiltz as the main villain. : Voiced by: Houchu Ohtsuka and Dave Kelly : ; Karl L. Schubaltz : Major Karl L. Schubaltz (Schwarz in the Japanese version) is one of the Guylos Empire's greatest Zoid pilots and commanders. Believed to be one of the few members of the Empire's military that aren't arrogant or corrupted by power, Schubaltz is an honorable fighter, and wishes to see peace between the Republic and Empire as opposed to total destruction of both sides. Schubaltz has a younger brother, Thomas, who does not appear until the Guardian Force. He both loathes and distrusts Prozen, and he was aware of that Prozen manipulated the events that started the war bewtween Helic and Guylos during the series but was never able to do anything to stop him. : Major Schubaltz pilots multiple Zoids during the series, but is most commonly seen behind the controls of a modified Darkhorn, Sabre Tiger or Iron Kong, distinguished by the presence of a large gatling gun. : Voiced by: Yuji Ueda and Jonathan Love ; Rob Herman : Captain Rob Herman is first introduced as the commander of a Republican unit stationed at Red River Base. Later on in the series, he is revealed to be the son of President Camford of the Helic Republic, although he seems to have severed family ties a bit, keen on working his way up through the military ranks without influence from his heritage. He is often seen accompanied by his second-in-command officer, Lieutenant O'Connell. : Herman has been seen piloting several Zoids throughout the series, including: Pteras, Gordos, Gojulas, and a Shield Liger. Near the end of Guardian Force, he is put in charge of commanding the Ultrasaurus. : Voiced by: Jin Horikawa and Kurtis Sanheim See also * List of Zoids Chaotic Century/Guardian Force episodes Category:Blog posts